cppsdictionaryfandomcom-20200214-history
Commands
If you're looking at this page, I'm assuming that you have just logged onto a private server and you have no clue on how to add items, add coins, et cetera. Welcome to the page of commands! iCPv2 Commands (Long Commands) - All right, I gotta say that these commands take a while to type if you're on a server that uses these commands. Servers such as Club Fail use these commands. ' * Add Items - !GF.shell.SendBuyInventory 413 * When I type that command, it would add the Beta Hat to my inventory. Teleport to the previous room - !GF SHELL.sendJoinLastRoom When you type that command, you would be teleported to the previous room you were in. The bot will say your Penguin ID - !GF SHELL.getMyPlayerId When I type that command, the bot will say "Hiltonkid: Your Penguin ID is 1" The bot will say your penguin nickname - !GF SHELL.getMyPlayerNickname When I type that command, the bot will say "Your penguin nickname is Hiltonkid" Adds a number of coins to your penguin - !GF SHELL.getMyPlayerTotalCoins When I type that command, the number of coins that I entered will be added to my penguin. '''Modification Commands - These commands modify your rotation, alpha, and size. ' !MYP _alpha Value (Ex. !MYP _alpha 50) !MYP _xscale Value (Ex. !MYP _xscale 200) !MYP _yscale Value (Ex. !MYP _yscale 200) !MYP _rotation Value (Ex. !MYP _rotation 180) !MYP _y Value (Ex. !MYP _y 150) !MYP _x Value (Ex. !MYP _x 150) 'iCPv3 Commands - iCPv3 commands are much easier to type than iCPv2 commands are. Most private servers use these commands. ' Adds item to your inventory - !AI 413 Once typed, this command will add the Beta Hat to your penguin. To add a different item, simply replace "413" with a different item ID. Adds coins to your penguin - !AC 5000 Once typed, this command will add 5000 coins to your penguin. You will mostly teleport to a different room once the process is completed. Join a room - !JR 420 Once typed, I will be teleported to The Migrator. '''Staff Commands - On private servers, there are special users that moderate the game. Similar to moderators on Disney's Club Penguin, these moderators have powers that other users do not have. Summon a player to your current room - !SUMMON (Username) This command will automatically send the user to the current room you are in. Find any player - !FIND (Username) This command will find any player that is currently online. NOTE: In order to use !FIND, the user that you are looking for does not need to be on your buddy list. Ban a player forever - !BAN (Username) This command will automatically ban a user forever. Kick a player - !KICK (Username) This command will kick/remove the user from the server. Mute a player - !MUTE (Username) This command will mute the user. Upgrade to a mascot - !UP (RH, CA, PK, G, SB, FR, GB, S, WS, FS) This command will upgrade your player to a mascot. Make a user a moderator - !MOD (Username) (ADMINS ONLY) This command will make the user a moderator. Make a user staff leader - !LEADER (Username) (ADMINS ONLY) This command will make the user a staff leader, otherwise known as a Super Moderator. Change your username until you log off - !NICK (Desired username) This command will change your username until you log off. Send a global message via. the bot - !GLOBAL (Message) This command will send any message throughout the server via. the bot. Sends an error or alert message - !ALERT (Message) Sends an alert message to all users online. Be sure to comment on this page if I have missed any commands. ' ' another edit by: ''Penigusen''